


Elfish Games

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [9]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Lucas is snoozing on the truck, his face is covered by a Santa Claus mask. Andy calls out looking for Mr Pecker but gets something else entirely.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Station Spice [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517672
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	Elfish Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [seminam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seminam/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).



> Happy Hump Day. Just a bit of midweek spice to get you through the rest of the week.

Lucas is snoozing on the hose truck, he is wearing a Santa mask and Santa’s red hat covering his head as the lights blare down from above. He is waiting for Vic who is on aid car duty today and is out on an emergency. He has a meeting with Sullivan but he has been delayed on a conference call with other Captains. 

Not wanting to intrude, Lucas, decided to catch some z’s while he can as the steamy sex he had with a seductive Elf last night was dynamite and she did not let up on the spice.

While dozing Lucas is not paying attention to a voice that he heard. The lights get shutdown though the light is shining through the frosted windows of the garage doors and the windows up high. A female voice whispers “Mr Pecker!”

Still not conscious of the voice Lucas continues to snooze. “Mr Pecker I got your message to meet you in the garage.”

Andy climbs her way up the truck “So this is where you are hiding?” Andy is surprised by the Santa mask and gets startled by the snoring. “Since when did you start snoring you hunk of a man?” Still, no reply came. “You playing the silent game are you Mr Pecker. Alright, I am going to play rough.” Andy says unbuttoning her shirt to expose her breasts.

Andy slowly unzips Ripley’s trousers. Without looking at his mass she takes Ripley’s member out of his pants and begins to fondle it. Lucas stirs muttering “Finally you have arrived. Close your eyes and suck me.”

“I swear Santa’s sleigh has gotten larger overnight,” Andy squeals as she squeezes it gently.

“Oh Mommy is going to get caught playing with Santa’s toy.” Lucas grunts as he is getting aroused.

Andy giggles “You naughty boy.” She says in a childish tone and was about to start sucking his cock when the garage door goes up. “Sorry Mr Pecker, it has to be later.”

“What!” Lucas exclaims and takes his mask off to see Andy's horrified expression, “Shit Herrera, what the hell. Stop playing with my toy.”

“What is going on in here?” Sullivan roars in anger climbing the ladder of the truck to see Lucas tucking his erect member back in his pants and then notices Andy buttoning up her shirt.

“Captain something wrong?” Lucas could hear Vic ask down below.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” Lucas blurts out loudly.

“Lu…cas Ripley, Chief...” Vic stutters hearing Lucas voice as Sullivan moves off the truck ladder for Andy to come down.

Vic’s expression when she sees Andy is one of murderous jealousy then her mood changes when she sees Lucas giant bulge in his pants once he made his way down. Vic turns her attention to Luke’s crestfallen face.

“Hughes?” Lucas calls after her as she runs off in a huff.

“Chief, Herrera you have some explaining to do?”

“I thought he was you,” Andy says defensively. He had a mask over his face and…I thought he was you.” Andy repeats dumbfounded.

“Chief what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I was minding my own business, sleeping while waiting for you to finish your meeting. Eggy kept me up all night so I went up onto the truck to catch some zzz's. I found the Santa mask and hat, I put them on to block out the light in my eyes so I could sleep.” Lucas says with a little lie.

“You sent me a text to meet you in the garage.” Andy continues to defend.

“Oh, Captain Sullivan, now you have some explaining to do. Are you Mr Pecker?”

“No, I’m not.”

“But his pecker is?” Andy declares without realising what she said and says, “Oops!”

Lucas’s eyes grow bigger at Andy’s confession when his phone rings, noticing it's from his Eggy.

“Sorry I have to take this, it’s my boss,” Lucas tells them. “Hello,” Lucas says cautiously.

“Santa baby! You were waiting for me, but I see Elfish Andy has fiddled with my squeaky toy.” Vic says unhappily before going on “She better not have tasted the eggnog or squeezed too much of your squeaker because I need it to squeak excitedly when I get hold of it.”

“I…l…” Lucas stuttered feeling turned on my Vic’s merciless tone.

“Santa you will have to get punished, but first, you need to make it up to me. I’ll be waiting in the Captain’s seat anticipating a thorough licking of my mince pie. Don’t forget your Christmas tissue box.”

“Forget the tissues I need a wet one.” He shouts down the phone in lust and hangs up.

“Excuse me, Sully, we need to reschedule our appointment I have been summoned by my boss. Sorry.” Lucas apologises and runs off.

“Hmm… I wonder what the commissioner wants with Ripley, must be a serious matter, poor Ripley.” Sully watches Luke runoff, then turns his attention to the two naked morsels that Andy uncovered. “Herrera! I can't wait to devour those tasty sugarplum candy's but you better get your hands on the right stuff first,” Sullivan says raising an eyebrow climbing up the truck.

“Ooo can I,” Andy mutters as she follows her man to the bed of hoses. “Oh there you are Mr Pecker, come to mamá,” Andy says in a loving tone as she moves her hands up and down Sully’s pecker.

_____________________________________

Meanwhile, a naked Vic sits on Sullivan's seat, her ankles crossed over as her legs are propped up on the desk. A strand of tinsel wrapped loosely around her neck as each end covers her breasts. Vic smirks as Lucas’s flustered face appears on entering the room.

“Lock the door.” Vic sternly orders watching him do as he is told. “Santa you are back on the naughty list.” Vic wriggles her right index finger from side to side.

“Eggy I had on the mask and hat from last night’s role play when I was Santa and you were the seductive elf. I could not see through the eye slits to see properly. I thought it was you. I love you and would not jeopardise losing you.” Lucas says apologetically.

“Santa you were unfaithful to Mrs Claus last night, why should I believe you now.” Vic teases.

“Holy Mother of God Vic I would not do that to you,” Lucas tells her in a painful tone.

“Lucas I am teasing you. I know you would not step out on me with someone else, least of all Herrera.”

Lucas mutters some obscene oaths as he forcibly swivels the chair that Vic sits in undressing in front her. Vic sees in wonderment Luke’s squeaky toy ready and waiting. 

“Eat me first Santa.”

“Yes, Mrs Claus.”

“No, no it’s Elf Loverlicious” Vic seductively says spreading her legs wide as Lucas gently enters two fingers into her pussy and she purrs in excitement. Lucas’s look of desire makes Vic’s vagina pulsate and her wetness drives Lucas wild as he kneels down and slowly flicks his tongue along her clit all the while his fingers speed up their momentum.

Vic’s hands tug at Lucas’s hair “Hub…Hub...bbbyyy.” Vic flounders silently as she quivers through her release and a few moments later she tells Lucas, “More, more Santa you’re not nice yet.”

“Damnation Elffy.” Lucas flings his left arm across Sullivan’s desk as papers and pens fall onto the floor. He picks Vic up and sits her on the edge of the desk. Holding his hands on her hips, she inserts his toy into her quim. “You are so getting it Elffy you already begged once and you will beg for much more.”

Vic giggles, “It’s more like you’re the one that will be begging.” 

Lucas chuckles as he keeps thrusting into Vic until both of them succumb to their euphoria and true to his word Vic begs for more. Ripley not able to give Vic more at the station had to fake sickness so she could go home early so her Hubby could give it to her all over again while she hums Joy to the World after every orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Elf shenanigans won't break up Vicley or SullyVandy


End file.
